Soul Mates
by veiledprincess
Summary: "You silly woman. You risked yourself for a vampire." I was losing consciousness from my exhaustion. The last thing I heard was, "You have a tough road ahead, my sweet. A Soul Mate of two vampires, and unfortunately you will have to choose between us ..."
1. Chapter 1

"**Vampyres,"** I asked incredulously.

"Yes," he replied, "they are a central point of my existence."

He looked up to see if I thought he was crazy, but all he probably saw was interested amazement. I looked back down at the pavement on the parking lot embarrassed by my thoughts. Juan had never said anything bad about me in the 3 years I'd known him. I'd met him during our freshman year. . I've known him for so long; how could I so easily say something bad about him? Still, I worried; I could clearly remember the last time someone told me they thought that mythical creatures existed.

"_You've got to believe me," Catalina kept shouting at my retreating silhouette. I was using the shortcut to my apartment through the alley and I kept going when she stopped._

"_Why don't you believe me?" she screamed as I turned around to look at her. _

"_I'm not crazy, Catalina! Catalina, Cathy, my friend; I can't believe you because you didn't believe me when I told you about the person stalking me." _

"_Yes," she said, evidently very angry now. "You are crazy. You don't believe me because you like everyone else, thinks that no one in their right minds would stalk me." _

_I kept shaking my head back and forth as my stalker's face protruded through the wall I kept around it._

"_You kept saying your stalker wasn't human. Like anyone would believe that rubbish," she blurted. _

"_That's enough," I screamed._

"_I've had it with you; you've driven me into crazy thoughts. Now you've made me all paranoid. You've got me thinking someone is stalking me! I probably don't even have someone stalking me. If you would just stop talking," by this point she was in my face with her hands around my neck, "I might be able to live a normal life." She lifted me up against the wall and began to wring her bony hands- though they were still attached to my neck- and my argument was cut off. A strange ripping noise started and I was shaking terribly._

_The noise was growing loud and my body was convulsing. Only when I had looked down to see Catalina's frightened face did I realize that the ripping noise was me. I was sobbing with extreme force. _

Then Juan shook me and I came back to reality. Tears were streaming down my face and my hands were wrapped around my neck. I had been reliving the emotional and physical parts of the memory at the same time. I could still hear the ripping sound echoing on the school lot.

Juan's face was coming in and out of focus.

"I think she's going into hysterics," I heard a familiar voice. At the sound, a deeper touch of hysteria began creeping into my sobs.

"Should I slap her?" I finally heard Juan. The indecisive pain in his voice was touching and I slowly tried to suppress the hysteria.

"No," I managed to choke out, "this has happened before. Right, Wynter?"

Juan was surprised I knew the boy, I could tell, even though he hid it well. I knew when he dragged me home, I would hear it. I also knew that if I could sense his surprise and jealousy, Wynter could sense them too.

"I see you remember me," Wynter said a little too cheerfully. At my facial expression he unhappily added, "And the unfortunate circumstances under which we met."

I hugged Juan with all my might because I felt the memory tugging at my mind.

The last thing I heard was Juan screaming my name. It was too late to pull me back. I was back in the alley with Catalina still choking me. I was beginning to fight back.

_There was a sound at the other end of the alley. Someone was running towards us. Catalina let go of me and I fell to the floor in a convulsing heap. My sobs stopped as suddenly as they started and a wave of calm crept over me. Catalina started retreating towards the apartments when the person jumped at us. I could see it was a woman now that she was so close. Not a woman really, for she had a cats agility. _

_There was an expression of pure enjoyment on her face as she landed less than a yard away. She saw my state and the enjoyment morphed into rage. She said something I couldn't hear and was joined by a man. His face was handsome. He walked over and tried to comfort me. His face, though, was too beautiful to be of any comfort. Then the women jumped again and landed in front of Catalina. Catalina screamed and started back the other way. The woman caught up to her in four bounds and grabbed her arm. Cathy shut up almost immediately when the female started talking to her in a quiet voice that sounded like a stream. She sat down and the woman tied up her hands. Then the man talked to me and I shied away when he reached out for my hand. He saw that I was anxious so, he began to say things like: "its okay" and "it'll be alright soon"._

_I looked at the hand and at the face of my rescuer. I hesitated but took it and hauled myself to my feet. The moment my foot touched the ground, I screamed out in pain and doubled over to grab it. My knight in shining armor grabbed me just in time to set me down on a box. He examined my foot and declared it was a broken ankle._

_He went over to Catalina now and scooped her off her feet. I thought the woman had gagged her and that that was why she hadn't been making a sound; but she hadn't been gagged at all, she was simply unconscious. Although he set her down softly, she woke up with a start and just stared at me with antagonistic eyes. _

_He came and sat by me on the boxes. I flinched and yelped at the same time as his movement disturbed my ankle. I flinched again as he extended a hand to adjust my legs position. I heard myself giggle, though it was far off. My flinch had been extreme._

_He looked me over and then sighed and walked back to Catalina. He called the female. She picked Cathy up, dropped her at my feet, and kneeled down next to her. When he whispered something in her ear, my friend screamed and dropped her head. The woman grabbed Catalina's hair, raised her head, and Catalina screeched like a banshee. _

_The man's honey voice turned gruff and he said, "Why are you trying to kill her?"_

"_I was just trying to shut her up," she said through her sobs, "she's been talking about me all year."_

"_She didn't believe a word you said, did she?" he said slightly amused._

"_No," Cathy just barely managed to squeeze out._

"_Well, I am the stalker she kept trying to tell _you _about, you know when _you_ didn't listen to _her_," he said seriously again, and then added in a lighter tone, "except I was not stalking her but… Okay I was stalking her." _

"_We are not human, but we once were, since that seems to be something you desire to know," the female said out of nowhere, very calmly looking at Cathy. The man licked his lips and bared his teeth. There were 2 fangs in place of the canines. He lowered his mouth to her neck and whispered something so that she stopped screaming. He called the woman over, said something to her, and walked towards me. The woman looked surprised that he was giving Cathy to her. The woman bared her teeth and sunk them into Cathy's flesh. Catalina fell limp in her arms after only 5 minutes. The man looked upset. He swore and turned to the woman. She had a hungry thirst in her eyes and she launched herself at me. In mid-flight, the man threw himself against the female, sending her to the alley wall. He seemed to be fighting her to save my life. _

_Once he had chased her off, he turned towards me. Drowsiness slid over my body. But it wasn't going to win; I would keep fighting. It stopped almost immediately after that thought. _

_Minutes passed in silence. "Who and what are you?" I finally inquired as the lethargy revisited my exhausted mind in a stronger wave. _

_"My name is Wynter. I am Vampyre."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooff," I screamed as I fell over on my face. I looked around through sore eyes. A machine, an IV in my arm, a door, tiled floors. I was in the hospital. I racked my brains trying to remember why. The last thing I remember hearing before the memory ended was the male answering, "My name is Wynter. I'm a Vampyre."

I also remembered to pick myself up off the floor. HAHA, I thought to myself, I fell off the hospital bed. I tried getting up but a weight on my leg wouldn't let me. I screamed for a nurse. It was ten minutes before anyone came. When she asked what happened, I couldn't answer her because I had screamed myself hoarse. She gave me a cough drop and told me I had jumped off a flight of stairs at my school and sprained an ankle; she also told me that two friends had brought me in. I thanked her for helping me back into the bed and turned over on my side. I waited while she fussed with my pillows and bed sheets. I turned towards the bed stand, where the phone was. But who was I going to call? Juan?

"Yeah, that's who I'm going to call," I said out loud. I dialed his number and waited.

"Hola," A woman's voice said.

"Hi, I'm looking for Juan," I said a little uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," the voice said, "he isn't here right now."

"Can you tell him Dezzy called from the hospital?" I asked in my politest voice.

"Actually, I think he already knows." A new voice said from inside my room. I turned to look and I saw Juan. I smiled and turned my attention back to the phone call.

"Never mind, he just got here at the hospital. I'm sorry for bothering you." I told the woman on the line.

"It's quite alright, Dezzy. Get better soon. Good-Bye."

"Good-Bye." I said a little late. The dial tone was making my head hurt so, I hung up the phone. I smiled as I remembered who was in my room. I looked to my left and there he was, the smiling angel himself. He walked over to my bedside and kissed my forehead. I grinned when I saw his crooked smile.

"Good Morning, Muhammad Ali!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Huh?" I said a little slow. My brain processed the familiar name as I remembered that he was a famous boxer. _I can throw a good right hook, then?_ I thought in a valiant effort to joke my mind into being faster. It was working. I smiled and said, "Why the new nickname?"

"Wow. You don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head. "Wow. I mean it was two days ago but... really?" I shook my head.

"Wow." He whispered again. "You put up a fight. You kept screaming 'Cathy Run!' and when that guy, what's-his-face, tried to calm you down you shut up immediately and said, 'What are you, Wynter, my love?'" the last was said seething jealousy. His voice had been rising to its normal tone while he spoke. Then all of a sudden, Juan shouted "BAM! You slapped him up-side his face. I laughed so hard when you rolled away; you got up about 5 feet away, and ran. Wynter took off after you; your eyes were still closed when you turned around, but you screamed as if the devil himself was on your tail and ran even faster. You opened your eyes as you turned around again. You saw him chasing you and you ran even faster. He caught up and you punched him in the stomach. He got up and went after you again. You kept throwing that right hook combination. He doubled over and you laughed. You shouted at him, 'I thought you were invincible Mr. Vampyre!" I felt myself pale. I'd exposed Wynter's secret. I was so racekd with guilt that I barely heard the rest of what Juan said.

"-unny. You went to jump off the stairs when he jumped for you. You lost your balance when you landed and ended up spraining an ankle." He said still laughing from when I jumped at the beginning of the story.

"Is he okay?" I said a little embarrassed. I looked down; I was embarrassed that I had hit my Ex-Boyfriend in front of another male. I'd undermined him and his power. I was worrying about Wynter and how he'd react to my when he saw me again. I felt a hand under my chin and Juan tilted my face up. His expression made me break into laughter.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and said, "Your last 2 jabs cost him teeth."

We sat laughing and giggling for 5 minutes. I hated the brace on my ankle. It was being so bothersome. I frowned at it, imagining taking the thing off. Juan noticed my hands inching towards the clasps and enfolded them in his own. He said the doctors were letting me out later and that was why he came. I remembered Carmen Martinez, a snobby drama club girl, telling me how bad an actor I was and decided to test it on someone else. I mustered up some tears and turned away. Salty liquid dripping from my eyes, I asked him, "And that's it? You only came to pick me up?" I felt a little bad because I was practically screaming at him. I turned into my pillow to hide my face and let myself sob freely.

"Why are you crying? Oh baby I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean that was the only reason I came. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, please stop." He said. He sounded hopeless. I turned to look at him and laughed at his expression. I wiped my eyes and motioned him a little closer. He sat on my bed while I finished cleaning my eyes.

"How was my acting? I personally think I got into the part, don't you?" I asked with a smile. His face went through emotions quickly but I caught them all. First, despair then confusion then happiness then finally laughter with a tinge of anger. He made a sound in his throat and slapped my brace. I howled with both amusement and pain. I motioned him to give me a kiss on the cheek and he came forward with a smile on his face. I moved my face at the last minute and he kissed me full on the lips. We pulled away after the chastest kiss and I turned a bright red as I saw Wynter standing at the edge of my bed. I nodded my head towards Wynter and Juan saw him too. Juan's eyes became even darker and pulled himself back into the chair in the corner. Wynter told us the doctor was ready to let me go. He pulled Jason out of the room when he left and a nurse entered with my clothes. I thanked her and asked her to help me with my jeans. She took off my brace and slid them on. She let me leave off the brace, winking at me. Once we got my jeans on, she left. When she opened the door I heard two familiar voices going at it. _I wonder what it's about_,I thought to myself.

**A/N**: Hey friends. I apologize if something isn't all to clear. Please feel free to review. To luvs-reading, thanks so much for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. I had an idea an opted to write it down and I'm so glad that you enjoy it. For those of you who pm-d me, I appreciate your constructive criticism and will try some of your suggestions. Maybe there will be a chapter in Wynter's POV coming up soon. Maybe. I'll try to update as often as possible. Ik that everyone makes that promise but I will actually try. For those of you who addded me to your alerts and favorited my story, please drop me a review if you have any time at all. Thanks, Zareh.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Why can't I kiss her? **Is there something you want to get off your chest?" Juan was yelling at Wynter outside my door. I pulled on my shirt and tried to stand without the brace. It didn't work and I fell on my face again. I screamed loud enough on my way down that both men ran in. Wynter started laughing while I tried to get up. Juan raced to my side and lifted me back onto the bed. I could see the empty spaces where Wynter was missing the teeth I knocked out. I was embarrassed at the fact that first of all: he caught me and Juan kissing, and second of all: that he was telling Juan not to kiss me. I mustered up some control over the heat in my face and sat up straight.

"Tell me, Wynter, did you need a special toothbrush for your teeth this morning?" I asked with enough malice to melt ice.

His smile abruptly turned bitter and he glared at me through cold eyes. "Ah yes. I see your humor is still intact despite the little rumble we had."

The expression on Juan's face made me laugh. It was the need to laugh so loudly that it was painful. You could practically see how hard it was for him to keep control. I patted his arm and whispered, "It's not worth the effort not to laugh, and you know you want to."

He laughed out loud, smiled at me, and replied, "That little bit of wit you keep swinging is what I like most about you. Your hair too; it's the most beautiful colour in the sun. It looks a mixture of the colours blue, green, and black. It also has some brown, purple, and yellow."

I remember talking about this. He once told me that color was priceless to gnomes. He had an expectant look on his face when I fixed my eyes on him again. I nodded, "Gnomes," I replied, "Of course." He smiled and wrapped a stray strand of hair around his finger; he then tucked it behind my ear and cupped my cheek. Juan looked at Wynter and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Wynter gave him a disapproving look before sweeping out of the room. I slapped Juan's thigh before laughing with him. I leaned my head on his arm and told him I was glad to know him. He kissed the top of my head and told me the same. I sat there wanting to be fully at peace but I couldn't be. There was something about Juan that reminded me of Wynter. Since Wynter hadn't been around I hadn't paid it much attention and had attributed it to stress and paranoia.. It was a type of other worldly energy coming off him, and it was said otherworldly energy that made me uneasy in his arms all of a sudden. I had always felt this but now it was even more noticeable. Juan couldn't have Wynter's type of energy. Wynter was a wraith. He could freeze someone with just one touch, and the room temperature always dropped when he was mad.

Wynter back walked in at that moment, you know, "speak of the devil and he doth appear" kind of stuff. A murse, my favorite term to use in the case of an ever rare: male nurse (not to be confused with a man purse), came in with my jacket, and then helped me put it on. Briefly I caught a glimpse of something red on the collar and spotting the cuffs.

I looked at each one in turn before I said, "If you guys fight over me one more time, I will shoot each of you in turn and throw salt on the bullet holes." Given my pre-disposition to violence, neither of them doubted me. _Sometimes you just need to put your foot down, _I thought to myself. Wynter merely set his gaze on me while Juan lowered his head. "It was only a joke, okay?" I tilted Juan's face towards mine. I winked and said, "Let's get out of here, I'm starving!" Wynter looked at me and made a face that told me he was going to start talking. I walked over, flipped my hair to the opposite shoulder which made my neck visible and smiled.

I looked him over and whispered, "Soups on." I watched as his body twitched with a desire only a vampire can have. I told Juan I would ride with Wynter but to follow closely behind. As I walked to the car, I realized that I didn't know why I was willing to give over a bit of blood to Wynter. I guess I felt as if I owed it to him from all the pain I had probably caused him yesterday by outing him . I had seen the blood on my jacket when the murse was putting it on me. The only problem was I felt as if I would be betraying Juan if I went through with this. I decided to do it anyway and got into Wynter's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I waved to Juan as Wynter started the car. I looked around the inside of the car and took note that nothing had changed since I was last in it.

"Why are you doing this?" Wynter asked me, breaking the silence. He was holding my hand in his own while smelling my wrists. I let him and didn't flinch away when he reached to turn my face. I looked in the rear-view mirror during but couldn't find Juan's 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500.

I planted my confused feeling towards the front of my mind knowing that Wynter could feel them. Wynter knew I was looking for Juan. He told me he didn't know and I decided to trust him enough with the truth in return for an answer I now desperately needed.

"I feel like I owe you something for your teeth," I told him. He nodded and put his question at the front of my mind. _Do you mind me drawing the blood now?_ I groaned at the same time that he smiled. He knew I hated when he talked through his mind and it was only the two of us. I posed my next question out loud to break the disturbing silence, "Do you mind answering a question first?" He shook his head and opened his mouth so that the canines could grow a little longer. I shuddered at the thought that they would be sinking into my skin, very soon. I took a deep breath and spoke the question slowly, "Is Juan a vampire? Or anything, you know… not human? Please don't lie to me, I'll know, for one, and for two… I've always felt a weird vibe come off of him. It reminds me of you now that you're back. You know, when someone ticks you off." Wynter let me go as I reached my mind out to touch his._Please tell me_, I thought to him, _I need to know._

Wynter nodded jerkily at my words and something turned itself in my heart. He grabbed my wrist and look at me imploringly. I closed my eyes and let my new and sudden fear of Juan sweep over me. I could tell that Wynter knew what I was doing so he bit me without a seconds hesitation. I took the pain that the bite caused as an excuse to cry. After a few minutes, I calmed my rocketing pulse while I tapped Wynter's arm. He released me as well as licked the bite so that the bleeding would stop. I wiped his mouth with a napkin from the glove compartment. He wiped my eyes with the other side of the napkin in turn. I told him where I wanted to go for food and he turned at the intersection. I looked in the rear-view mirror to find Juan staring at the car with an extremely aggravated look on his features. I looked away from the intensity of his gaze and raised my hands to my face. I felt tears in my eyes and became aware of Wynter's voice in my head. _What's wrong? Has he tried to contact you? Why do you cry, sweet?_ His voice asked with no pause in between.

I laughed out loud when he finished and asked him, "Do you want those answers in order or can I pick which to answer first?" He joined me laughing and then I answered his second question with no. The other two were definitely going to harder to explain. I answered the first one through my mind by pushing all my current emotions towards him. The last one, though, I mentally slapped him for. "I am not your sweet. Don't use strange terms of endearment on me, Old One." I said clearly and devoid of all emotions. My emotions were still in Wynter's mind. Sensing the emptiness he sent them to me. But they came back in such a rush that I gasped.

"I am crying because of the fact that, although I have known him for 3 years, Juan hasn't bothered to share this exciting little fact with me. I am crying because I think he knows that I know and that he might know you've fed off of me." I said. Practically screaming at Wynter, I let all my emotions flow as I sobbed. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my back as we pulled into the IHOP parking lot. I wiped my tears with my sleeves as I got out of the car. The Shelby pulled into the parking lot really fast. The car looked like it was flying.

Juan jumped out of the car and pulled me into the alley behind the IHOP. He sat me down on a box and paced around in front of me. He grabbed my face and leveled it with his. He pulled me into a kiss so hard that his normally soft lips felt bruising. When he pulled away, I fell backwards onto the boxes and tried to breath. I lifted myself as I heard a voice in my head. _**Can you hear me?**_The voice said; it was so familiar I collapsed to my knees with a shriek. I looked up at Juan's face seeking reassurance. I saw a disgusted look as he picked up my wrist. I wrenched away my hand, angry now.

"You shouldn't be so disgusted. Maybe if you had told me what you were, those would be your teeth marks in my wrist!"

I took off towards the IHOP as best I could with a sprained ankle and Juan let me run. I ran inside to Wynter and threw my arms around his neck. A couple in the next booth laughed then started recounting to themselves about when the woman used to do that. I told him to get something a little more private. I felt his mind while he walked away. _What Happened? Tell me everything. I'll know if you're holding out on me._ I stared at him. Finally, resolving myself to tell the truthI thought, _Fine but hurry up_.

Wynter came back with an employee who led us to a private little room reserved for parties. I asked Wynter if he was ready to hear it. He nodded but I didn't believe him. I told him not to do anything irrational when I finished and to eat something with me. I made him promise on my life. He made a face so hilarious that I wanted to laugh but knew that it actually pained him to make that promise with my blood in his body now. When he accepted to the terms, I began.


	4. Chapter 4

"He dragged me into the alley behind the IHOP, only to drop me on some boxes and pace in front of me." I said over my pigs in a blanket. Wynter was chewing on a Mickey Mouse pancake. He had protested over my right to pick his food at first but I wasn't going to let him copy my food choice; so in the end I won. "Then he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss! My lips are bruised! Look," I said pointing to my lips with a whimper of self-pity. "I fell backwards after he let me go. Then he talked to me in my mind. I fell…with a yelp. OK, it was more of a shriek." I said, completely humiliated. I took a bite of my breakfast but wouldn't meet his eyes. I drank all my water and rang a bell for the waitress. Nyx, our waitress, came to ask what we needed. _Can I have chocolate milk with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and a cherry_, I asked Wynter through our link.

He nodded, saying out loud, "Of course. Is that all you want?" I nodded then repeated the drink to Nyx. She smiled and wrote it down.

"Kids get these all the time. They are my favorite drinks to make." Nyx told me. "I'll be right back with your beverage." She left with her smile still in place.

"Please let me finish before you ask about my drink choice." I said to Wynter whose mind was trying to talk to me. "He started to pick me up when he saw my wrist, and then he looked disgusted. I pulled my hand away and shouted at him, 'You shouldn't be so disgusted," I thought about it and quickly murmured the rest, "Maybe if you had told me what you were, those would be your teeth marks in my wrist…'"

"I took off and he didn't follow, so I don't know what happened." I finally concluded.

"Did you say that he was able to speak to you in your mind as well?" Wynter said after a couple minutes of silent eating. I nodded over my breakfast as Nyx walked in with my drink. She asked if everything was okay and when we said yes, she left_.__Is it possible to be his Soul mate as well? _I asked Wynter. He shrugged and leaned over to say, "So; chocolate milk with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and a cherry? I want to try, if you don't mind." I smiled at him and took a sip. I set it down the cup down in front of him and took some of his pancake. _Hey! _Wynter telepathically yelled at me. I grinned at him and felt that old crush on him resurfacing.

I stood up very suddenly when a new voice joined the party. _**Having fun without me? I expected that from Wynter, Dezzy, but not from you. I'm not sorry for what happened in the alley; you could have a little courtesy and forgive me, you know. **_ "I could have been a little gentler; sure, I'll admit it. That doesn't give you the grounds on which to flirt with the other vampire." The voice said, now inside the room. We both spun around and met Juan face to face. I slid my hand backwards on the table towards the buzzer with which I could call Nyx. I found the buzzer and rang it. Nyx came in and covered her mouth with her hand. She mouthed, what's going on? I signed for her to hurry back with a frying pan and she mouthed, be right back. I signed thank you, but she'd already left. I turned my attention back to the boys and threw myself in front Wynter as Juan lunged at him.

I was punched in the stomach several times before Juan realized who he was punching. I started bleeding all over; my lip was busted and I had black spots dancing in my vision. I heard a scream and a bang that shook the floor. With what little vision I had left, I saw Nyx standing above an unconscious Juan with a frying pan in her hands. Wynter lifted me on to his lap and supported me until I could see again. When the spots were gone, I hugged his neck and showered his beautiful face with kisses. He licked my lip -like a dog licks his master's face- to stop the bleeding. Once it finished, I got up and went to Nyx who was checking for a pulse in Juan. I thanked her and said sorry for ruining her day. She laughed and told me that in the year she'd been working at IHOP, she had never had a better day.

I told her we would clean up the mess and she left. Wynter ran around trying to clean and finished in less than 2 minutes. I sat down on the chair opposite him when he sat down and hugged him with all my strength. I whispered my gratitude. He laughed and kissed my nose, "You silly woman. You risked yourself for a vampire." I was losing consciousness from my exhaustion. The last thing I heard was, "You have a tough road ahead, my sweet. A Soul Mate of two vampires, and unfortunately you will have to choose between me and Juan. I love you, darling sweet Desirée." I love you too, I told him through my mind.

Then all was black.

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine. My body hurt from where I had been hit by Juan. I looked around and found a little note on the bedside table. The writing was beautiful. There was an empty bottle of Advil beside it. It read:

Darling Desirée,

You passed out at the IHOP. Every time you woke up you were in pain and we ended up using the whole bottle of Advil. I couldn't wake you so I left you at the house where I live with my parents. I went to get some more Advil because I know you'll feel the punches [again] after you wake up. I'll be back presently.

With much love,

Wynter

I got up and went to the window. There was a desk in the room. I looked at the calendar and found that one day had passed since I was beaten up by Juan. I was looking out at the forest surrounding the house when Wynter pulled up. He honked up at me when I waved. I told him to run up and he took off. I barely had time to turn around when the door burst open and Wynter stood in the room with a Jewels bag. He took a seat and patted the bed next to him. I sat and he took out a bottle of water and the Advil. I took 2 Advil and drank all the water. I smiled at him and said, "Thank You. You were right I did feel it when I woke up." Now Can I see your house or is that dangerous… wait your 'rents vamps too right? I asked Wynter. He nodded and took my hand; he led me out of the room and I noticed a mirror right outside the door.

I asked him about who had owned the room I woke up in. His face twisted with pain. _My sister_, _Guinevere… Gin_, he said._She was soul mate to a vampire in Mexico; she had planned to live with him but was decapitated in the 19__th__ Century for associating with vampires. _I nuzzled his shoulder and told him he didn't have to continue._ No, it's okay. That's why her room was so lavish and dripping heavy fabric. She was most herself during the early 1850's._

I smiled because that was my favorite period for clothing. Wynter said, "Do you want to try on one of her dresses? She and you look about the same size." I grinned and nodded. How about after the tour? I asked Wynter. He smiled back at me and walked on. The house was amazing. It had a courtyard and everything and when we got outside to the front yard I found out why. His house was practically a castle! My gasp of surprise set Wynter laughing so hard he fell over. I jumped down and started laughing as he opened his eyes to see me sitting on his chest, my face 2 inches from his. His expression changed drastically from laughter to choking. I laughed as I watched him choke on his laughter and got off of his body.

He was still chuckling as we headed back up into his sisters room. I opened a little door opposite the bed. I screamed when I saw what was in it. At the far end of the room was a wedding gown. Blood was crusted on the dress in many areas. The collar, both sleeves, and the hem of the dress were stained. Then all of a sudden, I was staring at a clean - and not to mention beautiful – dress. I ran out of the closet and flung myself onto the bed. I felt hands on my back. "What's wrong, Dezzy?" Wynter's wonderfully familiar voice asked. I shook my head. He lifted me up and flipped me so that I was facing him. _Two words: wedding dress_, I said to him. His back stiffened. I got up with him and we went to the closet. The dress was gone. I leaned against the door frame to keep from falling over. Everything went dark again. I was confused. Was I fainting? What was happening to me?

Light came to my eyes again. I looked down at my arm and it was covered in a bloody sleeve. I looked at my jeans, but they were covered with long white silk stained red at the bottom. I screamed at the top of my lungs; the voice that screamed wasn't mine. Wynter twisted around so fast I heard his neck crack. I ran out of the closet to the door. I looked in the mirror outside the door but the face that looked back wasn't mine. She looked like Wynter.

"Wynter, where did you go?" I called as I went back into the room. I was disturbed by the new voice and decided to use my mind to talk with him. Hello, Wynter? What's going on? Why do I look different? Thankfully that voice was still mine. I called out again. _I'm over here by the closet door, _he told me. I went to the closet and found myself looking down at Wynter with my body in his arms.

Wynter was pleading with my body. I pushed myself towards the body that I usually occupied. I touched its hair, then its facial features. I opened the eyes. I felt myself being sucked into my own body, leaving the wedding dress behind me on the floor.

I was staring up at the ceiling. I twisted until I found Wynter. He was on the other side of the room. There was a trunk there. He was folding the dress into it. There was a wailing voice screaming from somewhere. I retreated deeper in the closet and called out to him. I cried on one of the dresses. I felt Wynter lift me onto his lap. I asked him what had happened and he explained. His sister's ghost had been hunting for the body that was most like hers. She wanted to become real again for her vampire. She still hadn't grasped the concept that when she died her vampire died with her. I felt sorry for her. I said, "Wynter-" I gasped. The voice was still Gin's. I looked at Wynter and he gently towed me into a kiss that wouldn't have bent a flower. Through my mind, I asked him what he was doing. He answered me in two sentences. _My sister wouldn't stick around when I kissed girls. I doubt she will now. _

I threw myself into the kiss carefully and didn't pull away when I felt Ginny leave my body. I placed my hand on the back of Wynter's neck. I felt his fangs come out. I slid his face down to my neck. He was starting to struggle against my hand but I shushed him. _I can feel your hunger, Wynter_, I told him, _so please just drink__. _He sunk in his teeth and it barely hurt this time.

After a couple seconds, I tapped his shoulder. He lifted his head and licked the bite. I wiped his mouth with my hand. I was curious and asked him if he would find it disturbing if I tried my own blood. He shook his head and I lapped up the blood on my finger. I liked the way it tasted. It had a taste like frosting. I wiped off the rest with two fingers. Since I was in the closet, I decided to start trying on dresses.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you to my readers that Pm-d me and asked me to continue. Your messages were full of a wide range of emotions ranging from sympathy to threats. So here's the next chapter.

This means time passed- •  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"You look beautiful<strong>. Baby Blue sets off your skin tone." Wynter said as I came out of the closet. I was wearing one of his sister's dresses. I had needed one of Wynter's maids to help me put it on but after the corset was on I had no problem. The dress was beautiful and lavishly decorated. I pulled my hair up into a tight twist and clipped it with bobby pins. I donned the bonnet and walked to the mirror. I twirled and noticed I was barefoot. I looked at the shoes with longing and Wynter noticed. "What shoe size are you?" He asked. I looked in my gym shoes and saw a 7. Size seven, I mentally told him from the closet where I had discarded my clothes and shoes.

"Ah, here they are." Wynter walked over to the bed where I had sat down after confirming my shoe size. He kneeled and asked for my foot. He slipped on a slick silk sock and quickly followed with a satin-embroidered shoe. The shoe was the same colour as the dress and had the name Guinevere on the underside. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. The dress was gorgeous and so were the shoes. I looked right in these clothes. I ran into the closet, ripped off the skirt and the wire hoop, and pulled on my jeans. I walked out again and said, "I can wear the dress like this for the days when I go out after spending the night somewhere." Wait can I keep this one? I asked him hopefully. He nodded.

"Of course, keep them all; they will always be here for you. In fact, I have a key to the house that used to be Gin's, so if you want a new coloured dress…Er… shirt corset thing, it's open to you." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and thanked him before jumping back into the closet picking out dresses, bonnets, and shoes; twisting around in them showing off for Wynter. I couldn't help laughing because I was acting silly and Wynter didn't hold back any excitement or enthusiasm either. I found a beautiful dress I wanted to put on for real, and called up Anna, the maid, and she helped me put it on. I put up my hair and pulled on the bonnet that matched. I asked Anna to get a hold of the shoes. I stepped out from behind the changing curtain and found Wynter sitting on the bed in a tuxedo with a fish tail coat. He had a cane and twirled it around, asking me to go with him for a walk. I smiled and took the arm he was offering.

We walked down half the staircase when his parents came out of the kitchen. They smiled up at me and his mom looked like she was going to cry when she saw my dress. I didn't know if it would work but, through my mind I told her, If you don't want me to, I won't wear her clothes. I sent the message towards her and she looked excited that I could talk to her. I extended my hand and said, "Hello, I am Desirée Marisol González. I am Wynter's… girlfriend? I was just trying on some of Guinevere's dresses. You don't mind, right? We were going to take a walk around the courtyard." I shook hands with both parents and felt a smile tugging at my maw as Wynter put a protective hand on my back while we went into the drawing room to talk with his parents.

•

"We should be off now. I want to take that walk with her before dark," Wynter told his parents as the clock chimed 2 'o' clock. I shook hands with them again and walked out of the room, Wynter following closely. I hoisted up my dress skirts and ran to the door. Wynter ran at my pace and picked me up when I tripped. I twirled in the dress when I reached the door before Wynter. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around until I faced away from the door. I latched myself onto him while we straightened up. I grabbed a matching parasol from the cabinet by the door and opened the sun umbrella outside.

"Come on, I saw the well in the front yard. I'll race you!" I said to Wynter as I handed him the parasol and set off at a sprint. I hiked up my skirts and ran as fast as I could with a hoop on; I reached the well second anyway. I hadn't even seen him start running _or_ pass me by. He sat down on the side of the well in shadow while I ripped a piece of the underskirt. I dipped the cloth in the water and he winced when I touched his hot skin. I didn't see his hands slide into the water nor did I see when he grabbed the well bucket. I did see it when he tossed the water at me. I screamed as the cold water hit me in the face. I filled my bonnet with water as fast as I could and threw it at him. He tried to run but I grabbed his legs. He pulled on my legs and I fell backwards into the well. It was a deeper well than I had thought.

The dress and wire hoop were suddenly very heavy and I couldn't swim upwards. I couldn't feel my arms enough to pull off the heavy skirts. I couldn't breathe deep enough because of the corset. I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I simply stopped fighting it. Something nudged my hips and I screamed under the water. I used the last of my strength to try swimming in the direction of the light. All of a sudden, my head burst through the water.

I saw no sign of Wynter but the well walls were higher than the actual water. "Wynter, are you there? Help! Wynter, someone, please help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Surprisingly, Wynter popped out of the water next to me. Wynter laughed and looked like he was enjoying himself. I was sinking again, as if his delight wasn't bad enough. _What do you need, Love? _Wynter asked me. He winked before he laughed and dove.

I felt his hands on my hips unbuttoning the snaps for the skirts. I was suddenly glad I had kept a pair of shorts on under the hoop. My body became lighter and I felt the hoop slide down past my ankles and into the darkness of the well bottom. Wynter exploded into the air with my skirts in his hands. He tossed them up onto the ledge and they slid onto the other side of the wall. When he hit the water, I felt him grab my ankle. Under the water, I struggled against his hold. He let go of my calf but grabbed my hand. _Swim hard when I tell you to_, he said in my head, _stop on my word too, okay?_ I nodded and braced myself for his commands. _GO! _I started pumping my legs and I almost beat Wynter to the top despite his hold on my hand. _Dezzy, stop!_ He ordered. He kept swimming; once he had passed me, I realized what he was going to do.

We broke free of the water and he told me to grab what I could. One of my hands grabbed a vine on the wall and the other grabbed at the wall and missed. It flailed around and I slipped a little lower on the wall, closer to the water. I screamed and I slid another foot or so. Wynter, who had been pulling himself up, now vaulted himself over the wall and came to my rescue. He ran around the well and laid himself on the wall in front of me, grabbing my hands from the vine. He managed to get me over the wall in about a minute.

"I usually don't think of myself as fat but I could totally lose a few pounds," I told Wynter with a laugh, "Let's get those skirts and go inside. I need a warm shower. Then I'll put on my clothes." I said circling the well to grab the skirts. When I reached the front door, I stopped. We were both soaking wet; we were dripping, to be exact. Wynter picked me up and ran through the door. He ran up the stairs and into his sister's room. I grabbed a lilac corset and my tight black jeans. I had looked through his sister's drawers earlier, and I still remembered which drawer the underclothes were in.

"You know, Dezzy, I don't think you should lose weight." Wynter's voice purred in my ear. I jumped in surprise and all but screamed; I hadn't heard him enter. "You're perfect, Love. I couldn't imagine you any different from how you are now."

I kissed his forehead and giggled. _I wouldn't change if you didn't want me to,_ I told him as I waited while he dug through Gin's closet for her robe.

The bathroom was gorgeous. The shower was huge and I tried not to sing in the shower but that was hard because it had really great acoustics. I sang through at least 5 of my favorite songs before I was done taking a shower. I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped myself in the towel. I opened the door and called Wynter. He appeared after a few seconds. I asked him if I should change in here or in the room. He said which was more comfortable for me. I ran up into Gin's room wrapped in nothing but a towel. I dressed and decided to fix my hair nicely. I started to dry it with a towel when a nervous knock came on the door. I opened it and there was Wynter's mom. I asked her to sit and suggested the bed. I paid attention to her every move as she took my offer and sat on my bed.

Sensing my caution, she told me, "You are my son's Soul Mate. I wouldn't hurt you.'' I nodded and she turned a 100-watt smile on me.

She looked at my hair after I nodded, noticing it for the first time. "I have a blow dryer and flat iron; would you like me to straighten your hair?" I didn't see a problem with that so I nodded.

She left me for a few minutes and I used that time to pick up my mess. She came back with a box named 'Guinevere'. She opened the box and there was a beautifully decorated silver box. On the side, the words 'For Wynter's Perfect Match' were printed. I smiled at the box and she put it in my hands. "Don't open it yet. Wait until I tell you," the woman told me. I nodded my head and she continued, "When Wynter showed signs of blood lust and showed absolutely no sign of aging when he was 18, I knew he was going to have a Soul match or soul mate as you called it. I made this box the year he should have turned 21." I couldn't keep the surprise off my face. I did the math and found that Wynter had been born in the time of the vikings. That made him at least 1000 years old!

The fact that my boyfriend was over a millennium old was amazing. I didn't really care, though. So what if he was old enough to have fought in practically every major world war, that didn't make a difference to me or to what my heart wanted. I listened and commented in the appropriate places with Wynter's mom jabbering away while she did my hair.

•

When she was done, she told me I could open up the silver box. I got up from the vanity and went to the night stand. I took the box back to where Wynter's mom stood. I sat down and opened the box; inside were the most beautiful hair accessories that I had ever seen. There was a pearl set, and obsidian set, and a jade set.

I touched the pearl set and stuttered out, "Are…are… these…real?" Wynter's mom nodded and set out the pearl arrangement on the vanity. She started messing my hair into the clips and when she was done it was Miss America Pageant worthy. I got up and hugged her. I went into the closet with her and we picked out an ivory dress to wear with the pearls. Wynter's mom helped me with the corset and she brought me the shoes. We got on the socks when she told me that Wynter's dad was calling her and she was needed to go. She walked out while I tried to put on the shoes. I fell over in an attempt to put on the shoes myself and called Anna to help me untangle my self from the hoop and skirts.

I stepped out from behind the changing curtain to find Wynter sitting on the bed. "Father called mom, so she left," He said while I nodded. I knew all that already. "Er… You look… Wow." I tried to fight off my smile but it was hard. Darling though Wynter always was his speechlessness told me all I needed to know. I looked in the mirror and what looked back out at me made me catch my breath. I mentally cheered for myself because the only thing that could make this bad would be if Wynter didn't like it. I grabbed my jacket and started heading to the door mentally sending Wynter a picture of Walgreens. He reached the door before me and cocked an eyebrow at my clothes. What? I thought you liked it, I asked confused.

"Yeah, love, I do like it but, you're going to go like that?" He asked out loud. I looked again at the mirror and the full effect of what **I**was wearing hit me. I looked like a Rat in a Cinderella Gown and wig trying to sneak into the ball! I blushed and went to the dresser. I started to take off the skirts again thankful to have been wearing the shorts. How could I have been so stupid? He didn't like the dress or my hair or any of it. He would be embarrassed to go somewhere with me.

The next thing I knew I was encircled in Wynter's arms. He said soothing things and asked me not cry. He kept telling me he hadn't meant to make me cry, and that he could never be embarrassed by me and that he really did like the dress and the hair. I blinked. It was a long blink, the kind where you try to figure out what was happening. I fought his embrace and scratched my face on his jacket zipper. I heard voices and became aware that there were others in the room. I heard a little hysteric voice through the others talking; it was saying, "I thought... Then you said… so stupid! Wynter, you… leading me on... I'm not pretty! I'll never be pretty!" I recognized the voice as my own at the end of the sentence. I fought the sobs, pathetic little words, and noises that tried escaping my lips. I tore at the dress until the skirts ripped off. I pushed away from Wynter so hard that I was suddenly on my ass looking around like an infant who'd fallen while trying to walk. I scrambled up from the floor and tore the hoop from my body. I stood for a second in my boy shorts. Then I tore the pearl set out of my hair and ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Just a reminder. She was fighting with Wynter about going to the store in a _ball gown. _A little bit of a dramatic our main character is. But at the same time she has a rough-ish past and doesn't handle conflict well. She either goes bat-shit crazy and breaks things or breaks into tears that could flood a small town. Anyway I threw a little of wynter's point of view in here. There are prolly a bajillion voices talking in my head that are going to be characters that want me to right down their experiences and their pov and their snippy little comments but** _WHATEVER_** lol the point-of-view changes are marked by this - :)

Chapter 6

**I caught a glimpse of my face** in the vanity mirror. I hated looking in the mirror after I cried so I quickly looked away. I ran to the door and threw it open. In the mirror outside the door, I looked at my body full on. I had scratches on my cheeks and down my arms. I also had scratches on my thighs and calves. I didn't remember getting any of them except for the ones on my face. The fact that I hadn't noticed them or felt them either meant they were deep and would scar or I was in more shock than I knew. As soon as I saw the blood, I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I raised my hands to my face and realized that they smelled like blood. I looked at my nails and they were dripping bloody tendrils down my palm. I screamed and ran to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and slid down the back of it. I don't mind a little bit of blood but dripping buckets full is way too much for me. My tiny shrieks of horror came as fast as I could draw breathe.

I calmed the shrieking almost immediately after I hit the floor. I was so weak, so freaking weak that I was physically disgusted with myself. I touched my cheek and flinched at the pain. My hand came away with my blood and the dizziness was back. I got up off of the floor and hurried to the sink so as not to drip blood on the tile. After that thought finished, I knew it was a lie. I was running when I got to the sink so that if my breakfast decided that it wanted to come up I wouldn't have to clean up a big mess. I washed my face and arms with a wash cloth and put Neosporin on my cheeks and arms. I glanced at the blood in the sink, tried to get to the toilet, and never made it.

I was on all fours and threw up there in the middle of the bathroom floor. I threw up until there was nothing left, until my head was pounding, there was a ringing in my ears, and I was spitting up bile. Someone laid a cool hand against my forehead while I was sick. I jumped; I hadn't heard anyone come in. Someone else held my hair back, because my hands were still covered in blood. I finished and my arms buckled. I collapsed and they pulled me into their arms. It was painful when my head moved and I whimpered. The cool hand became warm and I reached my arm up to move it when it was replaced with a fresh washcloth. The high pitched whining in my ears was settling down. I said a little prayer of thanks for that. I opened my eyes, despite the fact that I couldn't remember closing them. Wynter was holding me close and had a worried look on his face. His puffy eyes told me that he had been crying with me. His mother and father were standing behind him with worried looks as well. I tried to talk but my throat felt as if it had been rubbed raw with a nail file.

Wynter laid his hand against my mouth and said something I couldn't hear. I started to panic and motioned wildly at my ears, shouting all the while in my head that I couldn't hear what he was saying. His mental response was, Shh, Love. You'll be able to hear me in a couple minutes As if the words themselves were magic, I could hear his mother ordering the maids about and telling the butler to call for a doctor, and then thankfully passed out.

:)

"Can you hear me? Desiree, can you hear me?" I asked in a shaky voice. She opened her eyes and her mouth moved.

She barely nodded, "Yes, I can hear you."

I found myself praying to any god that she'd be okay. I am fearful that what I'd done will change her. She was my pretty little herbivore. I knew how she could change because of my blood and the meat I gave her. If there is a god, they wouldn't do this to her.

"-don't want to sound rude but I'm hungry and I don't care what happens at this point as long as I can have a nice steak…Oh my God. I'm a vegan. Why am I craving meat?" She asked, fear evident in her face.

"Wait, are you seriously craving meat?" I asked carefully voice.

She nodded and I remembered why I couldn't believe in God. I wasn't sure if disgusted me or not. I looked away and told her, "I fed you a piece of meat when you were unconscious. Our doctor said that you had a protein deficiency." I focused on myself for a moment. I don't suppose I liked the idea of lying to her but I was glad I didn't tell her about feeding her my blood. She reached up to touch my face. It's okay that you did, Wynter. I don't mind. You saved me, I suppose. I drew away so quickly at her words that I dropped her on the floor. I had fallen backwards and crawled away quickly to the sinks.

I had made her a monster. I curled into myself, shaking my head and rocking myself back and forth. She moved towards me and I shouted "stop" in my head with such force that it staggered her. It was too much for her and she fell. I moved to help her and thought better of it. I wrapped my arms around myself and shook my head slowly. She screamed out in frustration and my head snapped up. I watched as a fire lit itself inside her. What had I done?

:)

Wynter looked up at me and the pain was so apparent in his gaze that I was suddenly choking on tears. I got to my feet and walked slowly to where he was. I dropped with such force that my knees slapped against the hard tile. I pried Wynter fingers from his arms and laced them behind my neck. He struggled but I suddenly didn't have any trouble with his strength. I lowered my head onto his chest and wrapped my own arms around his body.

I pulled him tighter and whispered, "I am not a monster, nor are you. You did what needed doing. I will always love you Wynter. I haven't told you that enough," Wynter began to pull away, shaking his head, "I love you! Why is that so wrong all of a sudden? Is it because I get a new eating habit? I've never eaten steak, what is the difference if I do now? I would only have been a monster if I had shunned you for doing what you did to save me. If I ran out now and called you a monster for making this happen, that would be me being a monster. But I can't do that. Don't you understand? I love you! Now that I've found you, I know I'll never be able to be happy with anyone else. I know that sounds corny and pathetic but it's true. I don't think this is anything about our metaphysical connection. I have loved you since you saved me from Cathy. You took me to your house; you took me to the hospital, and gave me love not only material things."

I kissed him full on the lips then pulled back and continued, "If this…," I was struggling to find a word and finally settled for the lesser evil, "meat-eating, is love's price, so be it. What's a little blood between Soul mate and Vampyre?" His face registered shock. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, gently. He couldn't feel me in his mind but I knew he'd fed me his blood. I didn't mind right now but I'm sure that I would be more upset later. A tingling started on my face and arms; I pulled back. My hands reached up and I touched my face. My hands ran over smooth skin and came away clean. I looked at my arms and they were gone. That blood was some powerful stuff.

I looked up at Wynter and said everything in one word, "WOW." He nodded and smiled at me; it was sad around the edges but it tugged at my heart to see it. I beamed at him and drew him to his feet. I hugged him around the waist, becoming painfully aware of how tall he was. At 6'8", He was the jolly- green giant, especially when compared to my 5'3 ½". I didn't really care; I just wanted to be comforted and to comfort him. I let go and looked up at him. My smile never faltered, it only got bigger. I measured my self with his body. I only reached halfway up his chest. His smile was so wide it looked painful and his long fingered hand drew my wrist up to his mouth. He licked my wrist and nuzzled my hand. I glanced at his parents as they did the same with my other wrist. I didn't understand. Why were **they** nuzzling my hand? They let go and said thank you. I cocked my head at them, very obviously confused. They motioned for me to wait. Wynter walked out of the room with the butler, both whispering.

"You don't know how glad we are that you got him back into his right mind. He would have gone crazy, and then he would have starved himself. At least you cared enough to tell him how you felt before you left. So now he won't go crazy," She said with a weak smile. It took me 2 full minutes to realize that she had been attempting a joke. I stared at Wynter's parents in disbelief as the father continued.

"You can come over whenever, you'll always be welcome-," He started to say. There was a rushing sound and I was deaf to the rest of his words. I felt like slapping them both across the face. They thought I was going to leave Wynter! How could think that after all I went through with him? How could they just think I was there only while it benefitted me?

The air around me thickened and I boiled on the inside; though instead of discomfort, I felt safe in my blanket of rage. His parents must have felt the air change or seen the dangerous look I knew was in my eyes because as the mother moved back a step, she gasped. As I moved forward, Wynter stepped into the bathroom behind me and put a hand on my shoulders. I calmed as if I had been doused with ice water. My shoulders steamed and I laughed a deeply wicked laugh, and then turned to his parents. I spoke to them calmly, and that's what surprised me most.

:)

"I will never leave him. I will move in here if I still have to convince you," Her voice was strong, skin scalding like boiling water. She put her hand on mine and threw heat into me. I felt myself boiling from the inside out. It had been so long since I felt warm on the inside that I was giddy. I realized that I gripping her shoulders. I smiled at her and then let go. In the mirror, our eyes glowed orange. We reached for each other's hands and light burned our eyes. We reached out to a bath towel. In my mind, I pictured the towel burning. I looked in the mirror and watched as the towel burst into flames. She winked at my parents, blowing them a quick kiss that fogged the mirror.

We walked out of the bathroom with both of my parents looking at us as if we were monsters. I caught a glimpse of Desiree's face as we walked out and she smiled at me. The flicker in her eye meant she was very interested in this new ability. Well so was I.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: wow so this is so uber short and I realy didn't notice until now. I'm sorry! I'm not sure what I expected of this chapter but this is not it. hahaha. At least you know a little bit more about Dezzy's past.**

Vampyres7

Three days passed without incident. Nothing happened. Wynter and I took long walks through the forest. On the fourth day, I got tired of the tedium and wanted to go for a ride. Wynter gave me a set of keys and walked me back to the house. I went to Gin's room and put on my jeans and a corset. I fixed my hair so that it curled into tight ringlets. I walked out to their garage and clicked the keys. What I found was not what I was expecting. I found a Kawasaki NINJA® 250R next to the Vanquish! I put on the matching black helmet and hopped on. I started it and opened the garage.

•

"You idiot," I yelled at the jerk that cut me off at the lane turn. I leaned to the left and pulled onto State Street, my street. I calmed my mind as two blocks of identical townhouses zipped past me. Finally, I pulled onto the driveway of the townhouse that I shared with my cousin Monee and her husband Robert. I walked into the house and sat on the couch. I sat there and looked around. I saw Monee sitting in the dining room.

"Where have you been?" Monee asked in a voice so sharp and a gaze so full of pain that I was forced to look away. My gaze wandered the house. I did a double take at my suitcases, which were very obviously packed, by the stairs. I practically flew up the stairs to my room and was met by an empty room and walls with paint chips. Monee's voice made me jump.

"You didn't come home from school. I found out four mornings ago that you were in the hospital to be released. I went up to the hospital and was told you'd been released to the charge of two young men. Well, you know what? Who ever those two young men were can have you because I'm done.

"I've been thinking about kicking you out since you finished your sophomore year, earlier this year. But I thought, 'who would take her in'? Well after these past few days, I don't care who takes you in. Just get out of my house." She turned slowly and walked away. When she reached the door, she abruptly turned to look at me, an enraged expression on her face.

"AND DON'T COME BACK," She hissed at me before stomping from the room. I watched the stairs until a burning orange tear fell onto my chest made me aware that I was standing in the middle of an empty room, crying angry tears. I heard the front door slam and watched through the window as she inspected the motorcycle and then threw her hands into the air. She walked angrily to her car, got in, slammed the door, and drove off. She was right, though. I'd asked to stay. I'd blown the opportunity myself, just like I blew it at my mom and dad's house.

_I had just gotten back from__ a club/slumber party. My twin friends, Karen and Gretchen, had both turned 15 and thrown their party while their parents were out of town. We'd gone to a teenage club and thrown it there. They had pop and pizza, hot dogs, burgers; anything a teenager could want. The party had ended around 3 'o' clock in the morning so I'd slept over at their house._

_On my way home the next morning, I'd known my parents were home. I walked into the house and they were on the sofa. They were yelling at me as soon as the door closed. I didn't feel like listening. I'd walked up the stairs, their heavy footsteps coming up after me. I walked calmly into my room and sat on the bed. They were in my face in seconds._

_I stopped listening almost immediately. I had gotten this same treatment after getting Mono, after ditching school on a test day, and after swearing for the first time in front of my parents. I zoned back in to find my mother staring at me worriedly. _

"_I'm sorry," she said, "we went a little far telling you shape up or ship out. We were just so worried about you." I stared at them in disbelief as her words took their time sinking in._

_I began angrily throwing my things onto my bed, packing my things. __I'd started talking quietly and ended out shouting, "Get out. Leave…. GET OUT! I'M LEAVING. ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" _

_I threw my lamp at the wall by the door, forcing them out. I ran to my closet, turning the deadbolt I'd installed on my door on the way. _

The blanket was back and the memory disappeared. I wasn't alone in my body after the memory, though. I was merely a spectator to my actions. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, a lighter, a red marker and paper. Putting them on the floor, I grabbed a chair to help me stand but somehow it ended up through the three-pane window. I ran out with my other supplies and stuck the paper and knife into the front door. I wrote a line from my favorite song heatedly, my frustration-or the other being- making my writing different.

Hate me today, Hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

I ran down the driveway lighting the rose bushes on fire. I heard a hysterical laugh and was shocked to find that it was mine. I jumped on the motorcycle and charged down the street, watching as the burning bushes made the sky a smoky grey. I was still laughing.

•

When I reached the highway, the body invader was gone. I pulled over; the waves of shock and nausea that were rolling over me were making it hard to breathe deeply. About an hour later, I parked in the garage. My head was reeling and I felt like lying down. A mental picture of me lying in the moonlight in the middle of a forest entered my mind. There was no one watching out for me. I checked my appearance in the long mirror on the back of the garage door. I looked just as I had when I left except that my eyes were burning a dull orange from the inside out. I walked out of the garage into the forest that surrounded Wynter's House.

From somewhere beyond where I could see there was a low bass voice singing in a soft cooing language unlike any I had ever heard before. It reminded me of how the elves talk in Lord of The Rings. Maybe it was Portuguese. I added a higher descant to it, singing only vowels and my voice weaved through his. I walked towards the voice.

A/N: so I'm writing another author's note. Yes Ik it ridiculous but I just realized that **I **have not thanked _alistarsmusic_ for the reviews. I most certainly appreciate them and I hope that I can clear anything up that might have seemed confusing. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Howdy! The time has come to introduce the next level in Desiree's life. I don't know how some of you will react but… I set out to write it telling the lives of two girls. One is Desiree. I would like to introduce you to Rosalind Esarosa. You're about to meet her sister, her ex-boyfriend, and her best friend. **

_You have to get out of here. The look on your face is making people wonder about you. Plus, every time I have to lock minds with you, Ivan __gets pushed out of my mind__._

The bitterness in my witch sister's tone did not escape me, even through the mind link, and I felt the anger bubble up.

_Leilani__, I invited you as my witch sister, to the party so you could support me, not so that you could flirt with Dmitri's Cousin, Ivan. Who, by the way, is not even cute. You only like him because you hope Dmitri __will be jealous._

_Well you know what Rosalind__? That attitude does not make me want to support you._

I felt the wall go up after I had retreated from her mind. I tried to say I was sorry but I was blocked. The hurt drowned the anger that was still there. I'd fucked up again.

I watched as she sank to the couch so suddenly that she frightened the cub that had been resting there. My empathy helped me tell how off-kilter her emotions were. I could feel the pain that stabbed at her when she looked at Thanos Tarlo, my brother and her ex-boyfriend. Currently he was flaunting his new girlfriend. Rosalind has always been a friend to me, even though our packs were different shape shifter circles, and I could sent her a psychic blanket to beat down all of her hurt and unhappy feelings. A fake smile appeared on her lips, the effect of the fake happiness I had bestowed upon her, and she walked to me and I hugged her. A genuine smile replaced the fake smile as I felt the warmth and compassion radiate through our hug. She is the only person who knew that I was gay, I thought as I thanked our Goddess for her friendship. It was stressing us both out that her youngest sister had taken a liking to me. We didn't know how to tell her but I however we did I was inherently glad that we'd do it together and I didn't have to be alone anymore.

I was thankful that Dmitri was here. He made me feel safe. I could feel genuine love in his embrace and I was grateful for him. Then I realized that I could actually _feel_ the love. Esarosa was the name given to the pure Wolf shifters by the Comanche Tribe, it means White wolf. Thanks to the fact that my mother was a pure blooded witch and my father was the Wolf shifter alpha, a pure Esarosa, I had many psychic abilities some of which included borrowing the powers of others, their strength, and their scent. I got other powers as well, dark ones that would be useful against our enemies, the vampires. My psychic abilities allowed me to gain his empathy for a minute and I couldn't help but cast the net towards Thanos and his gorgeous bombshell of a girlfriend.

There was a dislike between him and his stunning black haired companion. I smiled and felt mildly triumphant as I gave Dmitri a kiss on the cheek, ignoring Leilani's glare, and walked towards them. I shrugged past Thanos and I held out my hand to his new pet. Her hand touched mine lightly and she smiled a shy smile.

"Astra Echini Odon Tualatin. My name is Rosalind Esarosa. I'm an old friend of Thani's." I said, feeling myself smirk at Thanos as his Toy's face fell. She dropped to her knees, head bowed.

"Nu inut aranya odon jar-lon. My name is Zareh Inali." That name! Inali was the name for the fox shifters pack. I looked at Thanos, no emotion on my face.

Out loud, I said, "A Tarlo and an Inali? Wow. Never thought I'd see the day," In my mind I was screaming, my wolf spiting with rage, _YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER DATE A SHIFTER AFTER ME! _I watched as the strength of my emotions upset the little Inali and walked out the door, into the backyard that flowed into a gorgeous forest.

As I stood under my favorite oak tree, I watched as a baby bird staggered out of its nest and fell like a bullet to the ground. The baby bird had no chance to flap its wings. It didn't know how yet. A voice in my head told me that I was like the baby bird and told me to let him go, to forget. But I didn't know how, yet. I heard footsteps and walked out from under the tree's shadows. When the footsteps began moving faster and I could hear the calm breathing behind me, I broke into a run that would have made my friend Cheetah-shifters proud.

The sheer terror I felt when the wind blew Thanos' scent at me was exhilarating. The thought of facing him excited the wolf in me and I ran even faster. The trees whipped at my face and the bushes snagged my clothes. However it was not to slow down a shifter. When I burst into a clearing, I slowed to a stop. I was lost in the darkness that was his private forest. My wolf growled that the moon was new, a baby being taken care of by the stars, and would give me no assistance.

I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was crying. Sobs were torn from my chest. My features melted into the salty water glistening on my cheeks. The tears began drowning me, my sorrow started choking me until I couldn't handle it anymore and fell to my knees. I turned my head towards the moon. I can feel him behind me now. As I try not to look at him, he stands there glaring at me. _How can the silence be so loud?_

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

I couldn't hold back the anger that suddenly surged through me. I spun around on my heel, standing in a quick and fluid motion. I heard the crack my hand made against his skin before I realized that I'd even lifted a hand to strike him at all.

"What's wrong with me," I hissed, "is that you broke the one promise that you made me." The confusion in his features broke my heart and at the same time angered me more.

"Is that what I mean to you, Thanos? Do I mean so little to you that you can't even look me in the face and tell me? Well guess what '_Thani_'. I'm gone. You've got the _fox_ in there. So what would you need me for?"

Thanos smiled, "Is that what this is all about, Lindii?" The sound of my pet name broke the dam that was my conscience. The alpha wolf in me took the name as a challenge and I pounced on Thanos. My nails began to grow when I realized that I was really losing all control. I pushed against the change and leaving only my claws unsheathed.

With my head tucked into his neck, my nails dug little burrows into his face. I lifted my head a little; I spoke with my lips just barely touching his and my eyes staring into his. I said, "Don't speak to me as if I were a child, Bear Cub. For I have the alpha status here and you can't fight me without bringing a war onto your people." He struggled against my claws, which allowed them to break skin. I got closer to his ear, "No. No. No! Don't fight me. My affection for you will not protect you tonight. I will not look at you another second."

"Who are you to come into my home and do this to me," Thanos spat blood through his clenched teeth. I laughed a short, bitter laugh.

"I'm your mate, Thani. You might want to deny it," I lifted him from his neck until his feet dangled two inches above the ground, "but what the Goddess wants, the Goddess gets," I shoved him away "Now run along. And tell the Inali to watch her step because I'm feeling a bit… feisty tonight."

I waited until he had disappeared then I completed the change into wolf form. I walked farther into the forest then I'd ever gone and reached a small patio and sat on the bear sized swing in his backyard. Something stung my shoulder and I swatted at whatever bug it was that had stung me. I felt considerably tired. Then, a movement in the corner of my eye had me turning my face. I saw a man hovering over my chair, a gun in his hand. I groped for my shoulder and pulled out a tranquilizer dart. My vision rapidly blurring, I just barely made out the word Ketomine on the dart before I passed out.

A/N:** With regards to the language they speak, I borrowed some words from Christopher Paolini's **_**ERAGON**_** (which is a phenomenal book) and then made most of them up. I would be happy to put up a "dictionary" of sorts on my profile if you'd like.**


	9. Chapter 9

Vampyre 9 EsaRosa

_ Absolutely silent_, I reminded myself as I pressed along the wall, _you have to stay quiet or else it'll come back. _I shuddered at the thought. I'd been in its care for afor two weeks already and I had just barely been able to push the last of the ketomine out of my system yesterday. Suddenly, I felt it's cold, dead fingers slide down my arms and screamed. I dropped quickly into a submissive position, trying to see in the pitch black. I thought of my mother and how she met my father. He was her Knight, her perfect other half. _Everyone in the world has one_, I thought bitterly, _so where the hell is mine? The week I'm stuck in this Hell Hole is a hell of a week to go on vacation. _The beast lifted me to my knees and I screamed again. Stroking my neck, the beast said, "Such a pretty girl. Pretty, pretty girl. I love pretty girls. I'm so glad Master gave you to me, so glad." I twisted away from the hand, tearing the scabs on my back, hugging myself to prevent the screech in my lungs from escaping.

All of a sudden, a light swept into the room. My eyes burned at the brightness of it. Once they adjusted to the light, I saw a horrid skeletal beast in the corner, shielding its eyes from the radiance. Another scream built in my throat as I realized that this was the beast that had held me captive. A shadow stepped into the light and the creature ran at me. He pulled my arm and spun me around and let me fly at the last second; my face hit the wall and I blacked out. When I came to, I was behind the monster and he was battling with a luminescent figure. The figure unsheathed a sword. His mouth didn't move and yet I heard the Latin words clearly in my head, _Sanctus fer lux domino__._ The sword was glowing. The figure, which I was now sure was a man, stabbed the monster and it disintegrated into a pile of dust. _Requiem Lux Dei, _the word was just a whisper in my mind.The incandescent sword became ordinary, as did the shape.

Tucking the sword back into its sheath, the figure wobbled over to me. I had guessed correctly, for the most part. He was a boy, possibly my age, which placed him between seventeen and nineteen. He was handsome with jet-black hair and silvery-white eyes that stood out thanks to his dark tan. However, his looks shocked me. This warrior boy had been my idea of beauty ever since I was two years old. My eyes were rapidly growing heavy and I was having a hard time keeping them open. I slid down the wall a little bit, and gasped as my abdomen contracted and retracted quickly. The boy looked a little worried and crouched down beside me. I flinched away, making my eyes cross in pain. The four latin words were said in my head again except this time, the boy began to glow. He begged me to take his hands and, looking at his illuminated face, I couldn't help trusting him.

A tingling sensation started in my hands and before I knew it, I was glowing. The pain in my head was gone. My backache, from where I had split the scabs, was also gone. Unfortunately, the stinging in my chest wasn't going away. I looked down at my body and saw my left side swelling up. I looked at the boy, alarmed, and saw that he was pulling something out of his pocket. A needle came into view and I faintedclosed my eyes. I felt the needle enter my left side before I completely lost consciousness.

•

I opened my eyes to bright yellow lights. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes and groaned out loud. Why was I in so much pain? Rolling carefully onto my right side, I took in my surroundings. Sleeping 5 feet away from me in a hospital chair was my savior. I studied him, letting my imagination play games with his face. He shifted his head. I felt a lazy smile cross my face. Letting my mind drift, I thought of the last thing I had thought about the Knights and anger surged through me. He had waited almost two weeks to save me. I had been tortured for two weeks and abused of! My anger seething through me, I waited for him to wake up.

•

I heard voices, many voices talking at once. I sat straight up, my eyes flying open, though I didn't remember closing them. The voices stopped immediately. I didn't know where I was and my eyes, still blurry from having been asleep, only registered shapes. One shape walked toward me and reached out to touch me. Not knowing exactly what the shape was, I threw out my hand, lashing out with the magic that my mother had passed down to me. The shape writhed once and collapsed, passed out. I hadn't intended to kill with the magic so he was merely stunned. One of the other shapes ran from the room screaming.

The noise was too much. I rolled off the bed and used my preternatural strength to flip it on its side, using it as a barrier between me and the other people. I burned myself on the carpet and my feral screams moved my entire body. I couldn't take the noise or losing so much energy from weaving the spell when I was so weak and confused. I fell to the ground behind my barrier. I let silent tears rock my body slowly back and forth. The noise quieted slowly as the people noticed I was crying. I lifted my tear stained face and made out the shapes to be five doctors. The crying slowed to a stop and I looked around for something to wipe my face with. Upon discovering that there was nothing to be found, my tears started falling again. That seemed to puzzle the doctors. T and they all began talking simultaneously again, making me cry harder and making them talk louder.

"SHUT UP!" a deep voice shouted. My head snapped up and I saw the boy again. The voices stopped again. He was dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He was scowling at the doctors. "Can't you idiots see that you're upsetting her?" He asked. He came approached me slowly and sat down on my side of the bed barrier. and He calmly handed me a boxpack of tissues from the draweris jacket ion the chair by the nightstand. I grabbed a tissue and wiped at my face. He scooted closer to me until he was sitting right next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I folded in on myself and, for once in my life, just let myself be held. I sobbed into this stranger's shoulder and he whispered comforting things and I let him. His presence was calming and I didn't pull back as I normally would have.

"What is your name," I asked, staring in to his silvery white eyes.

"Rayne," He responded, slightly embarrassed.

I smiled, "That's a lovely name. It fits you well with your black hair, raindrop colored eyes, and skin the color of fresh soil. It's almost poetic," I smiled. "Are you Native American?"

"Not necessarily Native American. My mother is a shifter. But my father's African American. My name is Rayne Nahuel. It means jaguar of rain. I know your name is Rosalind but what is your last name?"

I must've been more in shock than I believed because he did not smell shifter. "You're Nahuel? Astra Echini Odon Tualatin. I am Rosalind Esarosa."

"You're a Wolf… and an Alpha Female at that. Muertiltan gir'u nu nik artag rono. My god. I'm sorry I took so long to rescue you. I was engaged in my Nahuel Prayers. I'm sure you know them."

"Yes. My pack teaches the young ones about the customs of the other tribes. Your prayers resemble Gregorian chant. They aren't in Latin but in the ancient language of the Nahuel. Your prayers are to you what the colors of the Esarosa are to us."

"Yes. Good job, Petite Reine. You are well versed in your politics."

We carried on talking about the customs of our tribes until finally Rayne said, "A friend of mine named Wynter lends me his forest for my prayers…. Oh yeah. As you've probably figured out, I am your knight. I know that maybe you don't want this but I already feel a connection with you. Please…Join me in my prayer tonight?" His hopeful smile convinced me and I nodded. "Good then I'll come by for you at 7." His beaming grin was nearly blinding.

"Wait! Where am-," He was gone in a flash of light and I was left to wander my room. I opened a door to the left of the bed and came across a changing room and a gorgeous bathroom. Looking around in the changing room, I found some clothes and a note saying that they were for me and that I should wear a pair of the silk shorts in the top left door of the second dresser. There were towels hanging on the rack by the door, soap and shampoo under the sink. Grateful for the amount of preparation he'd made, I made a promise to come back to the bath in a few minutes. Closing the door, I walked to another door on the opposite wall. There I found a large walk in closet full of male clothes and a sticky note on one of the dressers that said, "Yes. This is the dresser with the boxer shorts. =) hahaha". Laughing out loud, I closed the door. I took a step back and looked around the room. The room was absolutely masculine in every way and was decorated with small cursive script on the walls. Walking to the last door, I stopped at the window. Looking out, I saw clouds and underneath them, an ocean.

At the last door, there was a peep hole like there would be in a hotel room. Having been afraid of them ever since the movie_ ONE MISSED CALL,_ I instead locked the door and returned to the bathroom.

•

After my shower, I dressed in the clothes that had been left for me and marveled at how well they fit. I was bruised all over and I had cuts on my back that stung when I'd washed them. I walked out of the little room back to the main bedroom. The door with the peep hole was the only one I had yet to open but it wasn't too difficult to guess what was outside it. I unlocked the door and stepped onto the carpeted hallway outside. There were doors up and down the hallway as far as I could see. Turning I found that Rayne's door was white where all the others where wooden. There was more of the cursive writing outside the door. I reached out a finger to touch the words and found that there was an aura of power laced through them.

I pushed a sliver of power into my finger and was met by a warm feeling. I smiled as the power wrapped itself around me. A single note began to play and I walked up and down the hallway before I realized that when I moved away from the door the sound was quieter. I also realized that the door had closed when I'd moved away. I tried the knob but the door was locked. Afraid I'd be trapped in the hallway, I swatted at the door with magic in my hand, hoping to unlock it. As my hand connected with the door, I began to fall into it. The warm feeling enveloped my body and in the blink of an eye, I was inside the room. I laughed and stuck my hand in and out of the door. I was pulling my hand back when someone grabbed my fingers. Scared, I lashed out with magic and pulled my hand back quickly, pulling someone into the room.

The figure lay unmoving on the floor. I sat on the bed and whispered a healing spell. As the words left my mouth, words began glowing on the walls. The figure started moving and groaned loudly. I sat on the bed, my knees tucked up under my chin. The figure sat up. Its knee-long straight, obviously dyed black hair covered its face; its black leather jacket and skinny jeans hiding its body shape. The figure swore in a high, feminine voice. The girl flipped her hair up and back, still not facing my direction.

"Shit, Rayne! We were supposed to be working things out. I'm sorry I cheated but you didn't have to freaking electrocute me! I mean, seriously Rayne… Rayne? Hello? Am I talking to a goddamn brick wall?" At my continued silence, she turned to look at me. Her face went from merely angry to murderous. "Who the F are you?"

I didn't understand why she was looking at me so horribly until I remembered my reflection in the mirror. I was dressed in a brand new formfitting red tank top, a lacy Black bra, and a pair of Rayne's Black Silk boxers over my underwear. My hair was curling into soft ringlets down my shoulders and my black-lash framed blue eyes stuck out in my tanned skin. In contrast, her pale white skin looked ghastly with her dyed hair and her fake green contacts.

Her glare was piercing her dark blue aura and the ill will was creating swirls of muddied red. I decided to answer her question and to remain as calm as possible. "I am Rosalind. Who are you?"

"My name is Liliha. What are you doing in my boyfriend's bed?"


End file.
